A Thousand Years
by Flailing-Zombie
Summary: Spike waits for a prophecy to be fulfilled


{Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave

I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me

Every breath Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more}

If his heart could beat, it would be beating so fast. Everything seemed suddenly sharper to his already enhanced vampiric senses. Colors brighter. smells stronger, could this be it? Could he finally keep the promise he made so long ago? He's tried so hard all these years to be brave, to keep himself alive, and never give up searching, hoping. There was always someone to help him, friends, comrades in arms, but in the end, he was without the one that made him feel his unlife was worth holding on to. He could never love another in the same way. He was too afraid of losing that little piece he held onto in his heart if he fell in love with someone else. He just couldn't. The memories were all he had left. He closed his eyes, seeing the one that stole his unbeating heart, and his hard earned soul. Alone, in front of the fire, waiting for him, hand outstretched with love burning deep in those beautiful eyes. An unneeded breath drawn in and suddenly, all doubt he held within him just washed away. He was one step closer to holding that hand again, pulling it close, embracing the only one to ever truly make him feel alive. How long had it been since he died? A soft laugh escped his throat at that. he'd died everyday waiting for his love. Waiting for the prophecy to come to pass. All signs had shown, soon, they could be together again. He stood sharply at a sound behind him, nothing could stop him now. He would see things to their end, and hold his only desire. "Don't be afraid, love. I'm still waitin for you. I've loved you these past thousand years, I'll love you a thousand more" Murmered words into the air, directed at his hearts reason to want to beat. Time seemed to stand still, lights beginning to form in the crater in front of him. As they grew brighter he began to get nervous. They were so beautiful now, all colors of the rainbow and more. He stood bravely facing the source, sounds coming from all sides. He didn't know if it was the end of his nine hundred-plus year wait, or if it were another challenge to face to earn his too long awaited prize. He wouldn't let anything take away what was coming. The sounds around him slowly faded as the light reached it's pinnacle, glowing so fiercely he had to shield his eyes. A figure. A single body formed in the bright core. A thousand years. Every useless breath, every single hour of the last near thousand years had come to this. He took a step closer to the light as it began to fade. He felt as if he had died every single day since that day the most perfect creature had been taken from him, and now... The figure dropped to the ground, shivering and whimpering with cold. He all but tore his jacket off, running to cover the naked body before him. He could sense fear rolling in waves and all he could do was choke back his relief and soothe his precious treasure as tears flowed from them, body wracking with sobs of disbelief. "Shhh. Don't be afraid, darling." Gathering the terrified bundle in his arms he began the trek to what has been his home since the day he discovered the prophecy, detailing how and when his love would return. "I knew you would come back to me. I knew. All along, I believed I would find you. I never gave up hope. After so long, time finally brought you back to me." He could hear the slowing heart beating against his chest, and he wept softly at the feel of it. Each step brought them closer to the underground base he had set up, long ago, and he knew it was finally over. He had died a little everyday waiting for this. Now they had nothing left to fear. They were together again. And would now get to be together for the rest of time.


End file.
